Naruto: Shinigami Sage
by gandalf42
Summary: Trained by the God of Death Naruto shall reap the souls of those who tormented him! The Grim Reaper shall rise again! DarkPowerfulNaruto! Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Shinigami Sage**

**Summery: What if Naruto was trained by Shinigami? Join as Naruto becomes Deaths greatest Avatar on earth.**

**The Grim Reaper and hunt the souls of those who wronged him!**

**This is a Naruto/Harem fic but the rating is mostly violence so don't expect any Lemons. The Harem will be posted next chapter.**

**Warning!: this fic contains Sasuke bashing on a extreme scale so if you like him don't get offended if I completely destroy him. He is the only character who I dislike. ( reason given at end of chapter )**

_**Chapter 1: Death's apprentice! **_

Shinigami sighed happily as his lovely wives massaged his aching muscles. He had a bad day at work and all he wanted to do was relax, fool around with his wives and then sleep for a couple of years.

" Oh honey you should relax! Just look at all those knots under your skin!" exclaimed his 152nd wife as she worked on the tense muscles of his shoulders. Her thin fingers sending shivers down his spine. His 789th wife scowled at her twin sister and would not be out-done and leaned down and captured her husbands lips with her own. But sadly the life of the God of Death was interrupted once again. He pushed his wives away as a chakra message entered his mind. He scowled at the message and stood up from the bed and grabbed his robes and hefted his famous war-scythe. He turned sadly to his pouting lovers.

" Sorry my Gardens of Love. I have been called to the living realm but I promise after this job." he said and his wives leaned forward waiting for him to continue. " you shall have me for three hundred years." he finished and he smirked at their dreamy expressions before teleporting to his destination.

Xxx

_Kohana village_

The God of Death followed the mob as they chased his quarry through the streets. His black eyes narrowed when he saw passers by trying to stop the child from escaping the crowd trying to kill him.

" I wonder why?" he thought leaping from roof-top to roof-top, unseen to the mortal eye the immortal easily kept up with the crowd as the boy picked up the pace. For some reason Shinigami felt his scythe hunger for blood which had not happened in a millennia when the God of Death banished the fallen one into the abyss known as Limbo. This is becoming interesting.

The boy had hit a dead-end and was now being cornered by the mob. Shinigami summoned his scythe and rested it on his shoulder. He could final see the child's features and was surprised. Blue eyes, bright blonde hair and whisker marks all pulled into a panicked expression.

" Naruto Uzumaki, 6 years old and vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Innocent" Death muttered and was surprised to feel anger swell in his chest and he final realised. This was Kushina Uzumaki's child, the pure soul that he sent to paradise. She was the only women apart from his wives who did not fear him and so he would protect this child he had never met and do something no one had ever done before. Change destiny.

He vanished and was amongst the mob who had begun to attack the child, his scythe carved through them like heat through butter. They exploded in showers of gore that sprayed the street in crimson. To the spectators who wanted to watch the demon die, it seemed as if the assailants just exploded for no reason. Death smiled as he carved them apart. They would not escape his wrath. As he killed he saw their crimes as his blade devoured their souls greedily and he was disgusted.

How could they hurt a innocent child like that? The God of death made a decision then, one that would come and bite Kohana on the ass in the future. Death spun on his heel and his scythe left his hands to cut down the rest of the mob who began to run as it chased them down the street. He lunged and grabbed the child and vanished just as ANBU arrived only to see the scene of a massacre: limbs strewn across the street, guts and intestines hung from windows and some splattered on the dusty ground and enough blood to fill a bath house painted the houses a pretty red.. well the snake masked ANBU thought it was pretty.

. One ninja was so shocked he doubled over and just managed to take off his mask before he lost his dinner.

Xxx

_Immortal realm/Shinigami's home_

Shinigami gently placed the shocked boy on his bed. Death smiled slightly as he ruffled the boys hair.

" Your safe now kid." he said lightly. Naruto seemed to relax slightly at the words but still remained tense. Death waited for him to speak, his smile never leaving. After several minutes Naruto finally spoke.

" Who are you?" he asked quietly

" I am Shinigami." was the answer and The God of Death thought the boy would become scared and try to flee, he would understand if that happened. Not many would stand and talk to the master of death.

" Really?" the question caught the god off guard and his eyes widened at the amazed look in the boys eyes.

" Yes. You are not afraid?" Death had to ask amazed slightly.

" Why? Should I be?"

"No. Not at all Naruto-kun. Anyways I bet your wondering why I brought you here." Death said and could not help but chuckle at the boys expression of pure wonder. Naruto did not feel any KI from the odd being in front of him and for some reason he felt that the black robed man understood his predicament. " You see being the God of Death is a tiring job and I am almost forty billion years of old and to be honest I think its time I found a worthy apprentice." Shinigami continued, his grin increasing as he noticed Naruto was listening closely. " I have decided that you shall be the next Death God."

THUD

Death sweat dropped to see Naruto had fainted. Oh dear, seems I have a lot of work to do.

Xxx

_Hokage tower, Kohana _

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE MISSING!" roared Sarutobi the Hokage and the ANBU cowered in a corner.

"H-Hokage-sama. There was a massacre where Naruto went missing, whoever took him fought sixty angry villagers with a cutting weapon single handily and won in five seconds flat. This was no ninja." explained the only ANBU who was not scared of the now frothing Hokage. The Snake was worried for the gaki since she had watched over him from the beginning and to be honest she would happily give herself to the person who took him from this hell hole.

_In another dimension_

ACHOO!

_Back to the village_

Sarutobi tried to calm down but the implications of the massacre pointed to one being that could have caused this much death in seconds. Shinigami.

But why would he take a interest in Naruto of all people? He puffed on his trusty pipe as he thought. Shinigami was a creature that only ate souls constantly for eternity and thought little of mortals but what if it was a act? A Gods were fickle beings and never showed their true nature…

"SON OF A BITCH!" the Snake was stunned at the outburst and wondered if the old warrior had figured who done this and she was correct. Sarutobi slammed his head against his desk as the memory resurfaced

Kushina Uzumaki signed a contract with Death and they forgot to do one thing…

Read the damn thing.

Xxx

_Immortal realm_

Death smirked at the contract that Kushina signed and praised the woman for coming up with the deal and fooling the old man that she signed it without reading. Genius! It read

_**Death contract 1243567985436433.1**_

_**I Kushina Uzumaki declare these terms**_

_**1. My son is given a proper home and caring family and all offenders shall be given to Shinigami-sama.**_

_**2. If the first clause is not met. Naruto shall train with Shinigami-sama or Sarutobi-sensei**_

_**3. If sensei can not teach Naruto, Shingami-sama shall raise him as his heir and son.**_

_**4. If Kohana rejects my son because he is the Kyuubi's vessel. All souls are forfeit and given to Naruto upon his graduation to Death god/Sannin.**_

_**5. Shinigami-sama if my son does not give me multiple grand children by the age of 18 your wives will be very bored for a millennia as I will rip off your privates and burn them while you watch.**_

_**Signed Kushina Uzumaki **_

_**P.S: Make me proud Naruto**_

Shinigami shivered reading the final term but smiled non-the-less. He would make Naruto into a god that would surpass himself. A smile threatened to rip his cheeks and the God of Death began planning the boys lessons… after visiting his wives of course.

_**Xxx**_

_**So here is my first Naruto fic un-edited that I ever wrote when I was still a naïve child and it shall now be published on this website! Here is the reason I hate Sasuke: he really needs to grow up. Come on would really go that far to kill one guy? And the whole Sharigan copy thing is just over-used since he can not beat anyone without it.**_

_**Anyway I know the PowerfulNaruto! Genre has been used many times but hey I might as well give it a shot. **_

_**Next chapter takes place seven years later and Naruto returns to the mortal realm. Ooh its gonna be bloody! And we shall meet the first member of the Harem ( writing how the Harems gonna is going to be a challenge but I shall do my best! ) **_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**( vanishes in a cloud of smoke )**_


	2. Target: Asuma Sarutobi

Naruto: The Shinigami Sage

_**Hey guys I am stunned at how many favourites and alerts this fic has got over one day! And as promised here is the Harem list!**_

_**1. Ino**_

_**2. Temari**_

_**3. Anko**_

_**4. TenTen **_

_**5. Fem!Haku**_

_**6. Yugito**_

_**7. Ayame **_

_**I am not sure if I should put Hinata into the Harem because someone seems extremely against it happening but let me know if you guys want to see her being one of Naruto's ladies. Anyways side paring!**_

_**GarraxSakura ( odd but Garra is better than Sasuke and more awesome ) **_

_**So to end this pointless ramble! I know Naruto will be thirteen years old in this chapter so I changed it so the Chunin exams happen when students are fifteen. So he has two years of kicking ass and wooing the hot chicks! Before kicking the Peado's… I mean Orochimaru's ass.**_

_Chapter 2: Target: Asuma Sarutobi_

Naruto purred happily as his two lovers caressed his flesh gently. Shinigami gave him two of his wives as his reward for actually winning a spar against the God and Naruto was enjoying every minute of it. One of the women turned immortal, captured him in a stunning lip-lock. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and tangled with his own and as they battled for dominance the second immortal lover kissed the many scars crossing his young chest heating the skin to a burning level of intensity. But Shinigami had other plans for his adoptive son. The door crashed open and as if planned the two women leapt away from the frazzled boy just as Death flipped through the air and kicked the unexpected boy in the worst place imaginable.

The balls.

" NOW NOT A TIME TO MAKE LOVE BOY!" the God roared as his charge groaned and tumbled from the bed in agony.

"DAD FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY! KNOCK WHEN I AM DOING SOMETHING!" the boy roared back after several minutes whimpering in pain and punched his adoptive dad in the jaw throwing Death across the room and through the wall leaving a perfect Death shaped hole in the wall. As the dust cleared the god could be seen twitching on the floor in the hallway.

" That's my boy." he gasped. Naruto huffed before grabbing a shirt and throwing it on, luckily he was half dressed already. Death peeked through the hole his body made and smiled at his son who could only grin back. They were similar almost down gene-level. Both loved pulling pranks on people they did not like, both had a similar taste in women ( Particularly in the chest area ) and finally the thing that bonded them together..

Ramen. The God of Death was addicted to the stuff and so was Naruto.

" So Death-sensei what we doing today?" the Fox asked his teacher/father and the Gods smile widened considerably.

" Well I think its time for you to gain your revenge." The elder said and Naruto felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Its been that long already? It seemed only yesterday that the Shinigami declared he was going to be his apprentice. Seven years and now Death said he was ready to reap souls and become a true Grim Reaper ( a mortal given the power of Death himself ). " I have taught you all I know Naruto as your mother asked of me and its time to avenge the wrongs done to you." Death placed his hand on the boys shoulder noticing the tears leaking from the blue orbs. "My son. Make me proud." Naruto threw himself into the gods embrace and Death returned it gladly.

" I will father. I wont let you or mom down." and the God of Death wept in pride.

Xxx

_Outskirts of Kohana_

Naruto exploded into existence with a loud pop and staggered into the night slightly before regaining his composure. Straightening the black cloak that covered his combat outfit and making sure he still had the scroll that contained his scythe secure in his pocket, the blond snuck quietly to the towns main gate. As expected.

Two guards stood idly, chattering away as if nothing was going to happen. Naruto was surprised at the lax of security. He remembered when it was almost impossible to leave the village without being searched three times minimum. But now the guards just ignored the gate completely even as Naruto walked past their line of sight and into the village itself.

" Lame." was all the blonde said as he glanced around the darkened streets. His enhanced vision listed all the names of every civilian in the village and wither they committed any crimes that could affect Shinigami's judgement or this case Naruto's. to his surprise 98% of the people had committed enough crimes to ensure them a one-way ticket to Limbo for eternity. The last 2% were either too young to commit crimes or only children who never committed any heinous acts. One name was top of the Innocent list:

Ino Yamanaka

Naruto remembers the blonde fan-girl briefly. A nice girl who did not fawn over Sasuke Uchiha (cough,Asshole,cough) as much as the other fan-girls though she had her moments. Naruto noticed how she would smile a little at his antics in the classroom or try and cheer him up after another of Sakura's rejections. Ino was a person who wore the mask of deceit but under that mask was a pure soul.

" What do we have here?" Naruto sensed several ANBU class ninja surround him with drawn weapons. The young Shinigami shook his head in disappointment.

" Can I help you?" he asked as the ANBU leader wearing a mouse mask walked forward twirling a kunai on his index finger. Naruto placed his hands in the cloak pockets, his fingers brushing the weapon scroll ready to release the scythe within. Mouse ignored the action, which was a mistake on his part and began to rant like all villains do

After all it's the 52nd law of Anime.

" Well being new to the village I guess you don't know the laws? No? Okay then let me explain then. After the 9pm curfew all villagers and Genin ranked ninja are to stay indoors until 8am when the academy opens. With me so far? Good. Now if anyone is caught breaking curfew, they are given to us. The ANBU and we have unlimited powers and can administer any punishment we deem fit. _any _Punishment and so we hereby charge you-"

" Asuma Sarutobi. You are sentenced to three thousand years in Limbo for the crimes listed: 15 counts of rape, 40 counts of extortion,28 counts of sexual assault, 250 counts of murder and prevention of justice how do you plead?" Naruto interrupted the tirade slightly pleased that he found such a bounty on his first day here. Sensei would be pleased.

Mouse, now known as Asuma Sarutobi the Hokage's son, took several steps back from the boy stunned that someone actually challenged a ANBU but also how did he know about the things he done? Naruto grinned as he summoned the scythe.

To the ANBU it just appeared in the boys hands. The large blade curved gracefully from the ash-wood staff forged in hellfire. The black blade gleamed with anticipation and you could see the gothic words burnt into the metal.

_Deaths judge… your executioner._

With a skilled flourish Naruto brought the weapon to rest under his right arm, holding the staff in a tight grip and blade pointed to the ground. Asuma had dropped the kunai in fright and gulped audibly at the demonic stare the stranger was giving him. "Asuma you are found guilty. Perish and burn." Naruto was already behind the ANBU as he spoke and the great scythe fell. The other ANBU could only watch helplessly as their leader was torn vertically in half. Guts and blood exploded onto the ground and the now dead Asuma peeled in half like a banana. His remains turning to ash in seconds from contact with the blade. The ANBU flew into action seconds later. Short swords drawn ready for combat. Naruto swung the scythe up and cut through a sword and its owner with ease. The ninja was ash before she hit the ground. The remaining two distanced themselves and both began to do hand seals but alas Naruto could fight at a range as well. With a grunt he hurled the scythe like a boomerang, the two ANBU were too stunned to do anything as it ripped through their guts like a circular saw, spraying blood and bits of flesh into the air before they too burned to ash.

Naruto raised his hand as his scythe returned to him, he caught it with ease. First blood to Naruto. The blonde grinned as the four ANBU were crossed of the list of targets. Four down. Sixty thousand and fifty to go he thought happily. He decided that he would visit Ino tonight before he moved on his next target and maybe freeload for a while.

Well he hoped so.

Xxx

_**And chapter end! Well I know your all wondering why I killed Asuma off. Well think about it Naruto has vanished for seven years without a peep and so things would have changed. what has changed you wonder well you will have to wait till Naruto's visit to Ino's place to find out. And again should I include Hinata in the Harem? If not I will try and find a good side-pairing for her.**_

_**Anyways thanks to all who favourited this story and please review because feedback is appreciated greatly.**_

_**oh and the whole target thing, well its just the list off all evil souls Death assigned Naruto to hunt while he got his revenge.**_

_**Next chapter, Target: Councilwoman Haruno**_

_**See you guys soon**_

_**( turns into flock of bats and flies away laughing evilly )**_


	3. Target: Baroness Haruno (part 1)

Naruto: Shinigami Sage

_I am back! After much thought and planning I am shortening the Harem considerably to four girls. Please don't abandon this story just because your favourite girl is not in the Harem._

_Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter._

**Target 2: Baroness Haruno (Part 1)**

_Three Days after arrival_

It was easy to blend into the crowds. Naruto kept his hood up and added a small Genjutsu to make his face forgettable, though it is not full-proof, many Shinobi ignored the cloaked figure that drifted through the crowds.

It was market day for the Hidden Leaf as traders across fire country passed through the gates in order to swindle as much money out of the gullible masses. Spices, cooked meats and other aromas helped Naruto by masking his scent from any wandering Inuzuka and the smoke from the many cooking stands kept any of the Aburame bugs away.

It was a chance too do some info gathering.

If there was one thing Civilians loved too do it was gossiping. Naruto went to a stand that sold spices and played the curious customer as his ears listened to the crowd around him.

" Did you get the deal?" There! Two men, one civilian and one ninja, were talking quietly across the street. The civilian was a short miserable creature that looked like a rat while his companion was lanky, wearing a Dog mask and had gravity defying silver hair.

Rat Face whimpered at the ANBU's question.

" The Deal is beyond my capabilities. I cannot get a Iron Country sword with a ruby hilt for only twenty thousand ryo!" Rat Face was nervous but that was simply because he wanted to get as much money as possible from whoever he was working for. Dog shrugged his shoulders.

" Uchiha-sama's birthday is only a week away and he wants that sword. Are you really wanting to cross him Desu-kun? Are you willing to challenge the Council?" Dog threatened and the now named Desu cringed.

" Give me six days and Uchiha-sama will have his gift. Just tell Lady Haruno that I will make the deadline."

Naruto hummed lightly as the two went separate ways.

Uchiha-sama must be Sasuke Uchiha, the supposed Last Uchiha of Konoha. Apparently his brother went on a rampage for no reason and killed most of the clan with just leaving Sasuke alive, it seemed enough reason for the Council to spoil the boy so he would not leave and give him what ever he asked from Jutsu too money. Naruto however had never heard of this Haruno before, he would have to ask Ino about it.

Ino had reacted too his return remarkably easy going and was glad that someone had not turned into a power-crazed douche bag.

The Yamanaka Heiress told him how the Civilians had suddenly gained power and effectively ousted the Hokage position after the mysterious death Sarutobi Hiruzen, Naruto held back his grief for his surrogate grandfather and hoped he was enjoying paradise, slowly the Civilians gained total control of the village and even the Shinobi Council was helpless as many Chunin and Jounin were bribed by the Council to do their bidding. The Clans had went into lock down and only left the grounds to do missions outside the village and the Clan Heads only attended the almost daily meetings.

Already Iwa was on the verge of invading because of the insult too one of their envoys to secure a trade agreement, it was a attempt to heal old wounds, but the Civilian Council ignored the female Chunin and even had the audacity to try and order her to marry the Uchiha brat.

The Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage left the village insulted and angry. The result was a Iwa force perched on the border of Fire Country, ready to strike. Also the newly reformed Kiri was on the verge of joining Iwa as Konoha had refused to assist them in recovering from the long war and called them a weak village since so many of their people died.

Konoha was heading towards a war it could not win and Naruto decided that the Civilian Council had too go.

The Civilian Council had a tight hold but Naruto was not going to go for the head as another would replace it. So he had to strike at the heart and Naruto decided to hit them where it hurts.

The money and ego.

Naruto pocketed the spices and paid the stall owner, who was disappointed with the ten ryo tip, and melted into the crowd. He walked with a long stride as he activated the small seal behind his ear.

_Ino are you there? _he sent with a thought and instantly got a reply.

_**Yup been waiting like you asked. **_Naruto held in a groan as she sounded annoyed.

_Ino what can you tell about a Lady Haruno?_ Naruto got to the point to avoid the rant, he was not in the mood to be raved at.

_**Well. Sakuya Haruno owns around 20% of the villages shopping districts and even has a small percentage in the Gato Corporation that operates in Wave. She generally stays in her mansion in the Middle District but is known to visit her lovers and those she has bribed on occasion.**_

_Any clues on any known associates?_

_**Yep. She is constantly working alongside a guy called Desu Monosuke, a rodent who runs the villages drug trafficking ring.**_

_Drug Trafficking? _that picked Naruto's interest

_**Yeah. Apparently a lot of shipments of White Lotus Powder and Opium have been arriving over the last three months.**_

Opium and Lotus Powder? He understood the Opium but White Lotus Powder was a very powerful, slow acting poison. It was often found in Wind Country and is the primary weapon for the Suna Puppeteer Corps.

But why import the stuff

_How much Lotus Powder we talking about Ino? _

_**I don't have a exact number but at least enough to kill of a small province.**_

Naruto hummed lightly. Why would a Merchant need that much Lotus Powder? It just didn't make any sense.

_I am heading back to the Bunker now, see you soon._

_**Be safe.**_ Was the answer and Naruto felt a small smile tug on his lips before turning off the seal.

Xxx

_Haruno Residence_

Sakuya Haruno smiled as her assassins dragged the naked corpse from her chambers. Such a shame that her favourite lover decided to try and betray her with a common whore.

The Baroness of Konoha pulled a thin gown around her naked frame and walked too the window too watch as one of her loyal soldiers organized a small group that was too deal with the whores family. That would show her for stealing something that belonged too Noble Blood.

Sakuya was a person who found power simply, ecstasy. The power to command and dominate those fools who grovel on the streets and beg for someone to lead them.

That thought brought Sakuya to the Plot and had too hold in a savage smile.

Her muses where interrupted when a small chill entered the room, she did not turn to gaze at her visitor.

" What is it Haku?" she snapped, annoyed that her thoughts of triumph were interrupted. The Cursed Child of the Yuki Clans cringe was hidden by the Hunter Mask she wore.

_Why did the bitch have too speak so loud?_

" The Daimyo accepted the invitation and will attend Uchiha-sans banquet." Haku said looking at the polished floor, so she did not have to look at the Baroness. Too be honest Haku did not know why Zabuza had sent her to do this contract as it seemed more like a punishment instead of gaining experience.

The Howler Monkey ranted and raved in the morning, so loudly that the mask Haku wore that day cracked. At night it got even worse as the Monkey was visited by some of her lovers.

Haku really did not want to hear the mating howls of the Baroness.

Underneath the mask, Haku's eyes were surrounded with black circles from the lack of sleep. Her arms and legs ached from constant travels.

The girl just wanted to face plant her bed and sleep till doomsday.

Haku was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice the nervous messenger till he was in the room.

" My Lady." he said nervously as he quailed at the Baronesses glare, she did not like to be interrupted when she was gloating.

" What is it?" she snapped, causing Haku too cringe and the messenger to whimper at the noise.

" ANBU Unit 5 has not reported in." the messenger said, already wondering if he could jump out of the window.

" Asuma is probably screwing some random whore in the slums. Why bother me with this?" Sakuya snarled.

" Its not just Asuma-san. It's the entire Unit." That stopped the Baroness in her tracks. Haku knew that devious over-large forehead was ticking away.

" Someone is moving against me!? Probably that shit stain Himura or that stupid whore Tsume! There must be some way of dealing with them? Yes! I will do that." she finished her pacing and turned back to the messenger.

" Send a invite too the Inuzuka Bitch and that old fool Himura too the banquet as my guests. Haku, you go and watch the Inuzuka Compound. I must know everything that goes on in there."

Haku bowed and quickly left the room, the messenger wasn't so lucky.

" Since you worked up my stress, you can work it out."

Haku quickly left via a window, not wanting to here the Howling that was about to begin.

_**XXX**_

_**AN: So Naruto is learning about his next target and we now know he has met up with Ino. Ino has given him a run down on events that have happened.**_

_**Sakuya Haruno is planning so nefarious scheme and has hired Haku as her own personal Assassin and spy. **_

_**Next time. A little Naruto/Ino moment. Naruto gathers more information and possibly encounter other targets. Sakuya moves her plans forward and will Haku get any sleep?**_

_**Find out next chapter. (it's gonna get messy) **_

_**G42 out for now.**_


End file.
